1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging apparatus configured to form an image on a workpiece while moving the workpiece and a functional liquid droplet discharging head relative to each other.
2. Related Art
A known example of this kind of liquid droplet discharging apparatus has an image formation area in which an image is formed on a workpiece while the workpiece and a functional liquid droplet discharging head are moved relative to each other and a workpiece exchange area separated from the image formation area where workpieces are exchanged (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-43496).
The liquid droplet discharging apparatus includes a set stage configured for a workpiece to be set thereon, an X-axis movement table configured to move a workpiece along an X-axis direction between the image formation area and the workpiece exchange area by moving the set stage, a carriage having a plurality of functional liquid droplet discharging heads configured to discharge a functional liquid, and a Y-axis movement table configured to move the carriage along a Y-axis direction.
The X-axis movement table has a slider configured to support the set stage, a guide section configured to guide a movement of the slider between the image formation area and the workpiece exchanging area, and a base section configured to support the guide section. The base section comprises a concrete structural body and the guide section comprises a single granite surface plate. By making the fundamental parts of the apparatus out of materials that do not readily warp or otherwise become disfigured, the set stage can be moved with a high degree of precision to ensure good image quality.